Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Monitoring and inspection of roadway infrastructure, such as bridges, tunnels, pillars, and overpasses, is important in order to detect structural flaws, such as corrosion and degradation, in order to improve and maintain the integrity and safety of the infrastructures. Degradation of roadway infrastructures is generally a continuous process, and continuous and increased inspection frequency may be needed to monitor corrosion and material loss as aging accelerates. Example infrastructure monitoring may entail an in-person inspection by a qualified technician with advanced and expensive equipment, and may consequently be a costly and time-consuming endeavor.